Cleansing Impurities
by Vehemoth
Summary: Chayce Adalwolfa knew she had something better in life than being trapped in an orphanage. But who would have guessed that 'ThePurifiers' and 'Fallen' would come into her life? [title may change, more info in profile] Chapter Three Added.
1. Time When Something Begins

**I**n the city of Prontera, the capital of Rune Midgard, business was as usual. Merchants bustled in the streets, forking over their precious items for wads of zeny, greedily stuffing them into their pockets.

Dancers and Bards performed magically, whether it be on the street sides to those of the public just happening to pass by, some stopping and swaying gently to the beat of a slow tune, or hip hopping their way along the cobbles to a fast jig. The other musicians were busily tuning their instruments and voices, preparing for their performances whether hours until their shows, or mere minutes.

Crusaders and Knights, and those of the higher classes to these as well, patrolled their way through the castle, guards posted at the entrance of the castle and bridge leading into to His Majesty's home. Others helped struggling Novices along, obviously supervising the youngsters in their first days and weeks of training, and seeing them through into their first class.

Yes, Prontera was as always; busy, busy, busy.

And things were no different at the Mary Gale Orphanage. Nor were they any different, for a particular Archer girl, who would soon play a colossal role in the Kingdom. But for now, she was just Chayce Adalwolfa.

An orphan since the day she was born, found on the wet streets one stormy day in mid-winter outside the Archer guild in Archer Village, she had done nothing wrong to deserve the life she now lead. But then again, neither had any of the others. They were orphans; those without a mother or father to care for them, nor an aunt, an uncle, or any other relative to look after their needs.

It was seven in the morning; however, the orphans had been up from at least five or so, scurrying through the unclean hallways and to the filthy bathrooms to quickly bathe and dress, and then scuttle into their lines to await the day's 'activities' from the overseers.

The current line ranged from twelve to fourteen-year-olds, though the overseer was at least twice that age, a slim, petite woman with striking indigo curls that fell to her shoulders, as she twirled one with her index finger as she surveyed her group.

Chayce was among the group, clad in her faded pink Archer's uniform sporting dark red boots with salmon straps, matching toe socks reaching up to her mid-thigh, a white belt secured tightly around her waist, battered and tattered yet still useable. Her hair was quite out of the ordinary, a light grey, with one side held in a ponytail that laid flat on her small shoulders with a red ribbon, the other of the ribbon pair fixed at her temple on the right side of her face. A pair of Angel Wings on a pink headband occasionally twittered or swayed in the drafts, causing others and herself to shiver. However, the overseer did not care.

"Today, kiddies, we've got something new for all of ya." Amberlyn Malory scarcely glanced up, instead keeping her gaze to the lock of hair tangled with her index and middle fingers of her left hand. "His Majesty has called a weapon inspection, to test for accuracy and strength and stuff, for the Archer class. So basically, the Archer classes here will be moving targets for Hunters that His Majesty has chosen from his ranks in his royal army. Maybe even a Sniper or two just to get things going. You never know with that King, do you?"

The Archers all exchanged pained glances with one another; Hunters and Snipers were much out of their league, and no matter how agile they were, chances were slim that they would successfully dodge an incoming arrow. The other classes sighed in pure relief: at least they wouldn't be the ones being tested upon.

"The rest of you will be with me, as we're taking a…field trip, something along the lines of that, out into the wilderness, where you will be tested on Wolves. Just ordinary wolves. Nothing to get scared about: unless you're cornered," she sneered. "And then, you're pretty much in your own world of hell."

A fourteen-year-old girl raised her hand, waving it swiftly in the air and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What, Adalwolfa?" the overseer asked, disgusted with the girl's over joyous moods. Wasn't she the least bit terrified, like her fellow Archers? Apparently not. "What's your question? And you'd better be glad I'm allowing you one. Most never get the chance."

"Will they be using their wolves, too?" Chayce inquired excitedly. "You know, also for the shooting practice-"

"Hunters and Snipers _don't_ use wolves, you idiot. They use falcons." Amberlyn wrinkled her nose in distaste. "That's just some stupid rumor that they do. Not one Hunter or Sniper has been able to tame a wild wolf and trained them to do all the things the falcons do."

"But why not?"

"That's enough out of you! Not another question! You'd better be grateful I let you ask _one_!"

"Oh, yep, thanks Amberlyn!"

"It's _Overseer Malory _to you, Adalwolfa. Now, Archers, head over to the arena; they'll be here any minute, just ready to see their pathetic targets shake in their boots." With a maniacal laugh, she beckoned the others to follow, as she trotted towards the exit of the small room, tossing her head.

"And those who don't participate in the 'archery classes' will be _severely_ punished."

…

"Hah, just watch them tremble!" boasted one Hunter, quickly prying an arrow from his quiver and having it ready to fire in only a second or two, one eye closed in concentration and aiming as the Archers began to scatter. "Just like Desert Wolf Pups." Releasing the tension in his knocked arrow, he let it fly, aiming for a newly graduated Archer head-on.

However, another slammed into his, causing both to slide against the hard packed dirt flooring, the Oridecon arrow that had been drawn smashing the cocky Hunter's silver one to bits, as the superior glowed faintly.

"Who the hell-"

"They did not tell us to make any attacks, you idiot," murmured a higher ranking female Sniper, her lavender falcon with a gold scarf wrapped around its neck and a golden helmet to match fluttering silently, cocking its head, yellow eyes narrowing as the bird settled on its owner's shoulder, ruffling its feathers in annoyance. "So you had better watch your back, _Hunter_."

"How did you do that?"

"You're slow; it gave me plenty of time to interrupt your attack. And your falcon is pathetic looking as well. Why is a patch of her feathers missing?" She lifted a black painted fingernail, towards his falcon, a rather dull brown, with a patch of skin visible above her right shoulder. "You should take better care of your partner, Hunter."

"It wasn't my fault that a Matyr managed to leap up and cuff her there!"

"Of course it is. You were not looking out for her. You are her master-"

"Quiet down! And face this way! It's nearly time to begin already!" rang the impatient voice of an overseer, currently behind bullet proof glass, away from the action as he peered through, though using his boom of a tone to nearly shatter the shield and peoples' ear drums. With a flick of her long blonde hair over her shoulder, causing the sideways blue head band that covered her right eye to move just slightly, the sky blue clad Sniper girl turned her head towards the announcer, her falcon mimicking the movements as well. The Hunter did the same as well with a flick of his wrist, the falcon circling before perching onto his outstretched hand.

"All right, the Archers are your moving targets. You may be wondering why we're using actual humans for this experiment. Well," the male began, cracking his knuckles, "we thought it'd be better than actual monsters, since _most_ humans are smarter than your average Poring. Well, we can only hope with these kids, can't we?"

A ring of laughter emitted from all except the Sniper, as her face cringed in pain. However, her spirits somewhat lightened as she spotted a rather peculiar girl bouncing around merrily in the arena (if you could call it that), the arena really only about two stories high and sixty feet long, in the shape of a rectangle. Obviously, Mary Gale needed quite an update.

_Possibly why they volunteered their orphans for this challenge; money_, the Sniper thought, turning her attention back towards the man outside.

"Now, remember, this is a test, so do your best, all right? His Majesty himself looks over these records to see how well you all are doing, and there may be some demotions and promotions; matters how well you do. Now, let's see some shooting!"

With a wave of his hand as it pressed a large blue button on the outside wall, a loud buzz responded, signaling to begin, as the Archers fanned out, though one seemed rather puzzled, eyeing each Falcon carefully.

_There really aren't any wolves!_ Chayce thought bitterly, rather saddened, oblivious as each Hunter and Sniper raised their bows, aiming for a certain someone. _I guess Amberlyn was right! Well, these guys can't do it. But I bet I can!_

Looking up with a beam of confidence, it faltered slightly as she spotted a Sniper woman, blonde and blue eyed, raise their bow to her, trembling with tension. Obviously, she was not looking forward to the easy prey either. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Chayce stared on, unblinking, and suddenly, raised both of her arms up in the shape of an ex. She would never be able to dodge; it was a Sniper at the bow. They had fatal accuracy and speed, and so, the only way she could possibly make it was to somehow _block_. It was a deadly risk, but she had to believe it wasn't impossible.

With a vibrant purple as the weapon began to faintly glow and a face that was quite pretty, though in her current state fighting within herself, she looked away with a wince, letting the Oridecon arrow cut the thick air due to screams and moans of injured victims and disappointed shooters. The falcon did the same, even shading its head with a raised wing, noticing its master's hesitance and distaste.

No one was quite sure how it happened, but one thing was certain; Chayce Adalwolfa lived, and without a scratch…not now, anyway. Witnesses reported having seen a faint glow of a bluish white tinge, and then watching as the offensive arrow blew to smithereens.

And they watched as the test was stopped, as two Paladins were sent in to fetch the girl, and watched as she was dragged through the arena and shoved heavily up the stairs and to the punishment room, bolting and locking the door.

Landing heavily on her side, Chayce Adalwolfa remained there, not from fear of moving incase she further disturbed the pain; but to hum a happy tune, keeping the notes high and cheery even as Amberlyn Malory made her appearance. 

However, she could have well been invisible to the teenager, who did nothing to acknowledge her presence. But as she calmly sat up, she let out a yelp and fell to her side again, as the Game Master clothed overseer slashed her upper arm with a Jeweled Sword, the edge now having a few drops of her blood slightly coating its shining surface.

"Hey, you got my lovely sword bloody," she gasped, wiping the blood off with a cloth, before her lips curled into a sickening smirk as Chayce stared up, wide-eyed as she attempted to slide back.

"Too bad it's only going to get bloodier. Then again, it's what you get for bringing a weapon into the arena, when you knew it wasn't allowed."

…

Opening her eyes with a flutter, the Archer girl moaned as her mind and body regained consciousness, with a gasp turning onto her side to observe where she was now through clouded grey eyes. Immediately, through half opened eyes, the scenery of her small cot and room poured through, taking in the dark red bedded sheets, the exact colour of blood, incase wounds created pools of blood that they took no notice of. Incase of Priests and High Priests from the army looking in for health regulations, the bed clothes were that shade to disguise any blood, and it also happened to be one of His Majesty's royal colours.

A cracked mirror hung crooked on a rusted nail, as Chayce stood shakily, clutching her side and with one hand against the wall for support, peered cautiously into the mirror.

She surveyed the mess of bruises and cuts that ran along her bare legs and arms, and easily saw the scar running across her neck, that had somehow not lead to her death. With a groan, she paused and turned, though gave a merry spring in her step and took a few paces towards the window, rubbing her fist against the glass to glance through.

Noticing it was about nine or so due to the position of the stars in the sky and the light filled bars and some private homes still awake, she sighed; she had slept through the entire day, then. Her stomach growling, Chayce looked out into her room; it was barely large enough to fit her single bed, which her feet hung off of now, causing her to have to roll into a ball, with broken springs well hidden beneath the bedspread.

Even if the color was the shade of crimson, if you concentrated hard enough, the blotches of dried blood were quite easy to see, Chayce noticed with a wrinkle of her nose. However, the girl cringed, as the movement had caused her face to stretch slightly, the scars running along her cheeks spreading apart and cracking the thin scabs that had begun to cover them.

It was then that she remembered the mysterious Sniper. If she thought hard enough, she could remember the light and feminine voice of the woman; she had to be around twenty, very young for a rebirth class. Most didn't rebirth until their late twenties or so, and Snipers went through intense classes and tests, making the process only that much more difficult. Then again, that was why she had always wanted to become a Hunter; dancers, she had to admit, were more for show than attack abilities.

Besides, they were more to use Whips than Bows, something she was completely and utterly useless with. A Whip just wasn't a Bow. Then again, many Archers were more skilled with a Bow than a Whip, except one; Alexalyn Jaade, the glossy blonde with the large, deep, green eyes that you could possibly lose yourself in. Most of the boys, she had noticed, were quite nervous around her. Possibly because she was so attractive, or rather that she carried a long and trailing fifteen-foot whip of emerald hue instead of a Bow that they were accustomed to. No wonder her last name was Jaade.

Alexalyn and Chayce were pretty close friends; actually, best friends, really, since Alexalyn had come along. But she hadn't been at the arena, the Archer had realized, and immediately wondered why. The Dancer bound girl was rather sickly, but Priests had said she was up and on her feet yesterday. What could be wrong with her now?

Remembering her own wounds, she gritted her teeth together like coarse sand, and dropped onto her knees with a yelp, reaching her arm under the mattress for the White Potion she always had, just incase one of these things happened, which was usually at least four times a week. And the fact that her zeny was continuously dropping didn't make matters any better. With a sigh, Chayce's hand felt the bottle, and she retrieved it, uncorking the potion and putting it to her lips, draining half of it quickly before popping the cork back in and returning it to its rightful spot. With a light green glow, she stood easily, facing the mirror once more, but moaned; those scars weren't going away.

_Remember, happy face!_ Putting on a smile, and humming a sweet tune, Chayce peered through her small door, with a window only a few inches high and wide. Noticing no overseers on patrol, she slipped out, stealthily pressing her back to the corridor walls and moving quickly around the corner towards Alexalyn's room: if you could call it one to begin with.

Compared to the other rooms, Alexalyn's was rather cheery, as she had managed to collect things after the fire had burnt down her home when she was ten, five years ago, in Morroc (caused by a Wizard using Fire Wall on a very windy day), her parents trapped inside, and therefore have a few homey things hanging from the walls, such as a poster of a chibi Dancer twirling with a white and green strand of ribbon, her mouth open to emit a giggle if the poster could talk, blonde hair streaming out behind her.

The most Chayce noticed was the dark green eyes, that were much like Alexalyn's. No wonder she had chosen this particular one over dozens of others; it looked like an older version of her, four years from now.

The other Archer barely noticed as Chayce quietly peeked in, sliding between the door and its frame and closing it softly as to not arouse overseers on patrol for sneaky orphans like herself.

"Alexalyn?" she asked cheerily, though keeping her merry voice low to not draw attention from outside. "Are you awake?"

"C-Chayce? Is that…you?" Her head turned in the soft of her pillow, beginning to slowly stir as she turned onto her side painfully, to face Chayce. She smiled, reaching meekly towards her Poring Hat on the small bedside table beside her, dyed a light green to mimic that of a Poporing. "I-It is you."

"Hiya! Anywho, why weren't you at the arena today? We had that thing with the Snipers and the Hunters. Bows and all, they tried shooting at everyone, and something really weird happened when this Sniper lady tried to shoot me." She sighed in awe. "They're just so…wonderful."

Blinking, Alexalyn's smile spread. "You do love Hunter class, don't you?"

"Yeps!"

Letting a giggle pass her lips, the girl averted her eyes for a moment, having been able to sit up as of now, pressing the Poporing hat down over her blonde locks with her palm before cringing once and falling with agony back onto the sheets, rolling into a small ball.

"Alexalyn? What's wrong?" Chayce inquired urgently, having noticed her recoil.

"…I-I don't want to worry you, and you shouldn't be. It's just a little cold. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Then why didn't they send you down?"

"…One of the Priests who come from the clinic, who checks up on me daily, is friends with me. She just tells them there's something seriously wrong, and they believe her. Besides," she sighed, "I'm much too weak to go dodging arrows. All the others are quick enough. But, I'm going Dancer. So I'm not as agile. I don't want to die, when I'm so close to becoming a Dancer and somehow finding my way out of here, without any of the overseers knowing.

"You know that when you become sixteen, they release you for a short period of time to go onto the second job class, and then you come back?"

"Sure. But what I'm wondering about is why the people just don't escape then. They could just run away."

"It's not that easy, Chayce. They've got eyes and ears all around the cities. Stalkers. Don't ever trust them. They're really heartless, you know. Make friends with you, only to betray you and backstab you; literally."

"I'll take that advice, Alexalyn. But what about you going Dancer?"

"…Well…I wanted to go as a Hunter to dodge them."

"WHAT? Are you serious!"

"Keep your voice down. And yes, I am serious. What's the point of becoming a Dancer only to be forced back here? They have all my records on file; they'll be looking for a Dancer with my description. A Hunter will have a higher chance to dodge them. They'll never know. Besides, do you know what they do with Dancers here?"

Chayce shook her head in reply.

"…Well, they…umm…use them."

"Oh, you mean…?"

"Yes."

"That's really gross. But maybe it's a good thing!"

"How could becoming a prostitute be a good thing, Chayce? You're optimistic, I'll give you that." She chuckled lightly, but even this small vocal motion caused her to wince. "Besides, I've made up my mind. Tomorrow, I'm going."

"But you're only my age!"

"…I'm afraid not. Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday. I've been fooling the overseers and others. I look much younger than I actually am, due to vitamins and light anorexia." At Chayce's nervous reaction, she sighed. "Not serious. I only go as far as to attain your body looks. Then I keep eating. When I gain more weight than I should, I resort back to it."

"…I'm going with you!"

Now it was Alexalyn's turn. "WHAT?"

"I said I'm coming with you!"

"That's nonsense; keep quiet. You'll bring every overseer in our area coming over here. That will get us both whipped and punished, which I see you already got earlier."

"Look, if we don't leave, we'll die, you know that. With the punishments, they're way over the tops. It's not discipline; it's more like torture. Already it feels like my bones and organs are cracking and breaking. And as you get older, the torture gets worse. They'll start bringing in Sages and Wizards, and then they'll use Thunderstorm on you and burn you with their Fire Wall, and trap you inside-…Sorry, I forgot."

"It's all right, Chayce. Everyone tends to forget my story, anyway." With a hopeful look towards the door, she looked back towards the younger Archer. "So, you're positive you want to come?"

Chayce nodded.

"Are you sure? If we get caught, we'll be skinned alive."

"We'll die anyway, so I don't see much of a choice!" she grinned, giving a happy bounce. "So, let's give it a shot! I've even got a plan!"

"Let's just hope it works; if it doesn't, we're in trouble.

"I wish I didn't have to endanger you, but it doesn't seem I have much of a choice. Even if I somehow managed to ditch you, you'd come after me. That's what makes you my best friend, I guess."


	2. To Break Loose From Confinement

"Look, this is what we should do. I'll sneak down when the overseers are asleep right before they wake up, since around then they've got all of their things ready, and if I get caught, they'll realize it's near enough time to wake up. I'll only get minor whipping, though being in their changing room will seem a bit weird."

"_You're going to go into their locker room why?" inquired Alexalyn, beginning to doubt her plan almost immediately as the words flowed from the younger Archer's lips. _

"_To disguise as one of them, of course! We'll be able to get out easily if I pretend to be an overseer, and take you along with me, say, for tests and stuff in the castle. I heard we're getting transferred there by Peco to be seen for um, I think it was…examinations!" _

"_You do know that all of the overseers are twenty-one; they're miles too tall for you to fit into their clothing."_

"No problem! There's a new overseer girl, Cassie, I think her name is, that just arrived. She's twenty-one, but she's only a few inches taller than me. Besides, if I can't reach her clothes, then I can pick someone else's outfit and just fib that they didn't have my size currently, and were ordering me one that fit."

"_I don't know," Alexalyn sighed. "I mean, why don't I do this?"_

"They know you're nearly sixteen, don't they?"

"No."

"Well, different clothes might make you look differently. It might reveal your actual age, you know? So, just stay in your regular clothes-"

"Not like I have anything else to wear until I become a Dancer," she breathed, though a tinge of glitter seemed to leap into her eyes. "Then I'll be someone great…"

"_Just don't worry about it!" She giggled. "We'll be fine! And then we'll be out of this place forever! Just bring your bag, and put all of your stuff in it, and get that Priest friend of yours to say it has medicine and stuff in it. There won't be a problem if she gives them a note with her signature saying it's true."_

"You've got a point, I have to admit. But will it work?" Raising her wrist to her forehead, she wiped globs of sweat from the skin, wiping it onto a faint pink handkerchief before sponging her face. "There are a lot of risks."

"Sure! Just have all your things packed by tomorrow morning, and I'll have mine packed, too. I don't have anything other than my Bow and my money, anyway."

"…Well…"

"Risks are always there, you know, Alexie! We have to get through 'em to get what we really want; out of Mary Gale Orphanage forever!"

"Keep your voice down, Chayce," she laughed sweetly, patting the girl on the head. "Okay, you've convinced me. But, just be careful, okay?"

"Promise!"

And so it began, Chayce currently tiptoeing down the hallway towards the girls changing room for the overseers, stealthily slipping past small windows on doors to avoid being spotted.

Opening the door slowly, she closed it behind her faintly, and looked towards the twenty or so six foot lockers, all painted a royal blue. However, the paint had begun to chip away, revealing darkened grey under the coats. There were a few stalls off to one side, shadowed by dark blue shower curtains, though only two or three, so that meant obviously the staff were close enough to each other that they didn't mind having to change in front of one another.

Studying each locker carefully for any sort of paper that would tell which was Cassie's, she sighed in annoyance as each locker came up with a blank; nothing.

The only one that could come close was a small C scarred into the top of the locker, which she could barely just see. Then again, C could stand for anything; it didn't mean Cassie. It could have meant Cory, Caitlin, Cayla, anything.

But, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Somehow, whether fate had determined it or not, the lock that held the locker closed was unlocked, hanging limply there as she quietly removed it, setting it on the floor and opening the holder with a push of the latch, pulling it open.

Inside, was a single pure white Game Master's dress; completely average, with no extras or alternations to the original outfit. Light blue socks with faded brown boots lie on the bottom, the dress itself with all of the belts and such hanging from a hanger off a hook.

Silently removing the clothing, she quickly made her way to one of the stalls, just incase someone happened to come in while she was undressing. Striping her Archer's attire off, as well as her socks and boots, and slipping on the dress, she sighed in relief as the clothes fit her perfectly.

Pulling on the socks and boots, and tying the laces, she froze, scarcely breathing as a scream broke through the air, out in the locker area.

"Someone's been in my locker! Someone's gotten into it!"

Quick, heavier footsteps filed in immediately afterwards.

"Cassie?"

"What-LEON! THIS IS THE GIRL'S ROOM! OUT!"

"Whoa, calm down-OW! OW! OW! Whoa, watch it! Not there! Hon, calm down!" The overseer just barely managed to dodge out of the way of the girl, who was clad in only her undergarments, explaining why she was so flustered and embarrassed.

"It's not like I haven't seen you like this before, Cassie."

"That's not the point!" She crossed her arms across her chest, blocking it from view. "Someone's been snooping around! Is this some sort of test they give the new overseers? Because it's not funny! It's like the freshmen class of Game Master schooling all over again, with those seniors always forcing me to do things! Those girls, they just make me want to-"

"No, this isn't one of those. You didn't lock your locker, did you? I don't know any of the overseers who would have done such a thing, though. They don't sneak around and steal things from fellow workers." His white and gold robes of the male Game Master's outfit fluttered slightly as he pressed a palm to his forehead to think. "When were you here last?"

"Only ten minutes ago! I woke up early, and came in to get changed, but I forgot my locker combination, so I went back to go get it from my little slip of paper with the numbers on it, and now the locker is opened and my clothes are missing! And who knows what else!" She sniffled pathetically, the piece of paper fluttering in her hand almost to show as if it were proof.

"There there, Cassie, it's all right," the older male cooed, patting her head like she were about five. "We've got more spares." Walking towards the back of the changing room as Cassie followed him with her gaze, not her legs, she watched as he opened up a large cabinet in the back, fetching out another small dress size, with shoes and socks to go with, and all of the belts and things that went with it.

"Here you go. We ran out of larges, though, if that's your size-not that you are or anything!" he quickly recovered, seeing her stern look. "So, here."

"Wow, thanks Leon!" Embracing him, she took the clothes and made her way into a stall, passing the one the little Archer was hidden in.

Hearing a rustling as Chayce shuffled her feet accidentally, Cassie raised an eyebrow, pausing in front of the stall.

"Is anyone in there?"

"No."

"Oh, well okay then-"

"Um, Cassie, that means someone is in there. They just responded."

"…Oh. Well, don't be shy, come on out, then."

"Um, no thank you."

"Aw, come on, I'm new. I need to meet more people."

_They're going to keep bugging me until I come out! Well, maybe if I come out, they'll notice I'm just another Overseer and ignore me! And then the plan will follow out as planned!_

"Um…well, okay." Chayce pushed the curtains away, and stepped cautiously outside, fixing her hair with prodding fingers, pulling loose her ponytail that laid on her shoulder to somehow mask her identity, her bangs shadowing her eyes as of now, arms wrapped around her middle as her head pointed downwards.

"Hey there! Another Overseer! Is something wrong? Your hair is in your face, you know. Unless it's usually like that; I'm new, you know. I don't know anything about anyone; kind of like a clean slate, ready to be filled with information!" she beamed, taking a step towards Chayce.

However, before she could react, Cassie had grabbed her chin, forcing her to bring her head up. "There! Now I can see you better-…Wait a minute…that's MY dress! What are you doing with it!"

"Cassie?"

"Leon! Do you know this person?"

As Chayce began to giggle and struggle, Leon raised an eyebrow. "Um…That's not an Overseer, hon. Chayce Adalwolfa, Amberlyn Malory's pest. Apparently, she's quite a back talker, and a class A troublemaker for the others. Only last night, she was put under punishment for bringing a weapon into the arena."

"But I didn't bring one in! That Sniper was really weird!"

"So you are Adalwolfa. You just admitted it. You're in _deep_ trouble for entering a restricted area. But, we can't do anything now with you. We'll report you to your Overseer, Malory, and once the transfer to the King is finished, you will be punished. Right now, we haven't got time; not even for you to change your clothes and send you back to your dorm. We've decided to wake everyone up extra early to get a head start before the traffic really starts picking up; even if it's a maze of hell right now."

Grabbing hold of her shoulder, Leon pulled Chayce away, looking towards Cassie at the doorway right before he left the locker room.

"Hurry it up, Cassie; we've got a big day ahead. And welcome to Mary Gale Orphanage; The Bitter Stranger of Prontera, they call us. Or Rune-Midgard in all."

…

"So, you got caught, then?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Alexalyn. I didn't know they were getting up earlier than usual." With a wince and a puzzled look from each of the other orphans at why an 'Overseer' (or they thought was one due to clothing) was being handcuffed, the other link attaching to a large Peco's leg, Chayce shuffled closer to the bird.

"It's all right. I didn't think we'd make it, anyway. You do stick out with Game Master clothes on, though." Running an eye over the small girl, the older Archer smiled, giving a low cough and stumbling forward as the Peco suddenly stomped its foot forward, eager to begin, causing her Poporing hat to shift, shadowing her face.

"Think these Pecos are well trained?"

"Why? I'm sure they are; they're obviously Crusader and Knight mounts. They look like pedigree stock."

"Then why is ours acting so oddly?" Alexalyn shrugged, watching for a moment as the Peco tossed its head, letting out a loud crow and beginning to shake rapidly, clawed feet screeching against the cobbles like that of a bull about to charge.

"Maybe it doesn't feel so well."

"Poor thing."

"Well, it's not really our problem. They wouldn't care if we got trampled, anyway."

"Or would they?"

"What do you mean by that? The Orphanage could care less about what happens to their orphans. We're just outcasts; see, everyone stares at us." Her gaze fell to the road, as a passing Priestess gave a rather astonished look, before quickly moving off down the street and stopping off at a shop, studying Maces handcrafted by a Mastersmith.

"Yeah, but we're the source of their income. Without us, they'd be broke."

"There's plenty more where we came from. Besides, they think of you as the troublemaker; they'd love to get rid of you if they could."

"That's not very nice," giggled Chayce, yelping as the Peco strained forward again, coming out of the single file line and nearly bumping into a Wizard passing by. Catching light of a faint purple in the bird's eyes, her brow creased into a frown. "Hey Alexalyn."

"Yes?"

"Do you see anything that looks weird in this guy's eyes?" Pulling her arm back, she caused the Peco to stumble, turning its head in their direction, as if asking for an explanation. Its violet eyes rippled in disgust, before tossing its head and standing erect.

"Did you see it? Did you? Did you?"

"I saw its eyes; they were black to me."

"Nuh uh, I saw purple. Like a dark shade of violet."

"Maybe the sun has gotten to your head; peco are born with black or red eyes. Never purple."

"…M-maybe."

"…So, when do we start going?"

"Most likely now. They seem to be straightening the line now," observed Alexalyn, straining to see above the heads of the towering creatures. "And the Overseers are coming into place to guide us."

"All right, you urchins! Move it!" screamed a plump woman in Crusader garb, taking the whip a Dancer handed to her and whipping it at the beginning of the long line, causing the leader to dance forward at a trot, the others naturally following the largest.

"Oh, we're moving."

"Oh goodie!"

"How is it good?"

"Well, the quicker we go there, the faster we get back."

"I'm not looking forward to whatever they do to us there." Her eyes strayed to the Dancer, who had just passed by, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she shook them away, burying her chin into her chest.

With a stumble, the Peco lurched forward, dragging Chayce and Alexalyn for a few paces before they straightened to their feet, the monster stepping out of line and crowing, blindly racing forth like a drunk man.

Soon, Chayce and Alexalyn were sprinting to keep up with the bird, which continuously crowded his own kind, trying to press forward. However, suddenly, a spear flew through the air, slamming mere inches away from the Pecos' feet. Startled, it bolted, the two Archers being hustled along with it, just fighting to keep upright as it turned down a street, out of sight from the exclaiming and screaming Overseers who had halted the line.

A few went off into different directions to search for the couple of Archers and stampeding Peco, but they knew there wasn't much of a chance of finding them at rush hour in Prontera City.

"Try and stay upright, Alexalyn!" called Chayce, seeing as she stumbled, her handcuff clinking against the chain, attached to Chayce's wrist. Her mind raced, as her eyes caught sight of the violet colour spreading, the aura spreading mostly from the soles of its claws.

_The aura again!_

"Alexalyn, look-"

However, a loose cobble knocked her off balance, swinging her forward at Chayce's feet, heading straight for the clawed feet of the domesticated foe.

Spotting the danger, Chayce desperately pulled back, trying to pull Alexalyn away. However, upon exiting the west exit of Prontera City and cruising through the fields at an increasing rate, she soon lost attention of the problem, trying to comprehend a way to stop the bird.

Though Alexalyn stopped the bird on her own. With a blood-curling scream, she was hurled in front of the bird's tracks, and was at the mercy of the claws, tearing thick shreds of clothing from her ribs and stomach, trampling the small figure.

Caught off guard, the Peco crowed, and suddenly fell flat on its side, causing Chayce to tumble as well, with a clank as the chain broke connecting Chayce and Alexalyn together.

Thankfully landing in the grass along with the Peco at her side, she groaned, sitting up, thankful that she had minor cuts and bruises. However, the Peco at her side had faired much better days; it had been stopped by a perfectly aimed Katar, cutting through the side of its bulky head, blood flowing finely through the wound and causing a puddle in the emerald clippings of grass, recently chewed by a group of Lunatics from the bite marks.

"Poor baby," cooed the Archer, suddenly feeling nauseous and turning away to avoid vomiting. The aura of it still glowed, slowly disappearing, and finally, vanished.

Gazing towards her friend to see how she was, she gasped, and suddenly screamed, "ALEXALYN!" upon spotting a shadowy figure kneeling beside her, running a hand over her ribs, where clothing had come off.

"It's a rapist!"

No reply. The figure barely glanced up.

"…A-Alexalyn?"

_I can't get up, _she soon discovered, the link still bonding her and the Peco. _But what about Alexalyn? She's in trouble! That man could kidnap her and take her away forever!_

Upon noticing the man, obviously from his muscled arms and tall frame, though his back seemed a bit bulky, and his class was unknown from this range and the odd shadow casting from a tall oak tree, carefully cradle Alexalyn in his arms and throw her over his shoulder.

"Wait, Recene. There's another one, over there, by the fallen Peco."

…Wait, that's the voice of a girl! Yay! I'm going to be protected from the rapist!

Unless…she's working for him! NOOO!

Cocking his head at the female voice, his dark eyes followed the trail of blood, and stopped on Chayce, who lay, cowering, beside the corpse.

"Can you assist her, Raeka? This one is in horrid shape; I fear she may have broken a few ribs in her encounter with that blasted bird," he nearly hissed, his voice deep though sympathetic.

"Oh, well, sure." Suddenly, Chayce noticed another figure move towards her, and was slightly relieved that she was not lurking or evading her eyes, allowing herself to be fully seen, unlike the boy.

Chayce had to admit, the girl was incredibly pretty and fair; and a Sage, as well, at around the age of seventeen. Blonde curls fell to the small of her back, tied rather clumsily with a black rubber band a foot or so from the ends, creating a foot-long ponytail, though rather puffy and bouncy, and flowered out.

Upon her coming closer, Chayce could recognize her dark, glassy blue eyes, and small, light pink lips in a welcoming smile, one that meant no harm. Her clothing was relatively the original colouring, though a small jacket was tied around her hips, probably used to cover up her overly revealing top and bottoms, and a belt was secured around her waist, Chayce guessing it could be used for many things as it looked enormous and long and had been wrapped around the girls' tiny waist many, many times and buckled.

The thing that caught her attention, or maybe the who, was a small, black, drooping cat, lying upside down on the Sage girl's head, basking in the light rays of the sun, though the tail curled around one of the Angel Wing Ears protruding from the sides of her face, blush covering her pale cheeks.

A Drooping Kitty! I never see those! She must be really strong to have collected a cat plushie from a Loli in Niflheim!

"Hi there, little girl. Are you all right?" asked she sweetly, kneeling down to her height, an Arc Wand clasped with one hand, the other prodding the chain that held her to the Peco.

"Yep."

"Oh, good. Where are your parents?"

Chayce choked, but gave a wide grin. "I don't have any."

Looking utterly shocked, the Sage frowned. "Oh my, oh my! We must bring you home; you look positively thin, you poor little girl! And of course, that other girl. She doesn't look very well, either."

"Raeka."

"Yes, Recene?"

"Please kindly tell Chantelle to remove her claws from my scalp."

"But she's on my head-oh my Valkyrie, Chantelle, quit it!"

The drooping cat looked up cautiously, but gave a low meow, obeying and launching herself from the Assassin Cross male's head, and back onto her master's, letting a high purr flow from her fanged jaws as she rolled onto her back, legs kicking into the air.

"It-it's moving!" Chayce gaped. "They're not supposed to-"

"Chantelle is quite special," explained Raeka quietly, ignoring as the kitten rolled once more, pawing. "I'll explain it later if you like. But now isn't the time." Raising her wand over the chain, she murmured a few words, and a sharp pitch of lightning soared from the heavens, snapping it in two.

"You're free; I'll remove the cuff later. Just please, come along."

"Malik will not be pleased," came the male's reply, a silver Assassins' Mask covering his lips, yet not hindering his speech, as he shook his head once. "You know how he feels towards children-"

"I will deal with Malik later," she interrupted, ignoring the black haired boy, his long bangs masking his eyes as a single light blonde highlight running through the bangs was tossed to the side, red eyes revealed for a split second before the hair settled once more. A pair of Incubus horns curled from his skull, Dark Wings covering his ears below them."Now come on; that girl doesn't appear to have much time."

"Alexalyn! What's wrong with her?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure she will be all right." Her voice sounded strained, cracked, and forced, as was the smile as she held out her hand, French manicured fingernails glittering daintly in the morning's light. "We'll tend to her once we get home."

Taking her hand, she pulled herself up, and numbly moved along beside her, thoughts whirling through her mind, unaware of the sound of spluttering blood as the Assassin Cross removed his Katar from the corpse, sheathing it.

Home…I've never had one of those.

And at once, she felt envious.


	3. An Assemblage Of Persons

"Well, this is home, honey. I never did ask you for your name, if I do remember rightly."

"I'm Chayce Adalwolfa, daughter of Mizar and Ceres!" However, the Archer knew these were not her parents' names; she had none. She had not a clue of who they really were, only the parents that were within her mind, the names she had created to replace those of ones the Archer had long since forgotten, or never known to begin with.

"Ooh. I'm Raeka Noring! And that's Recene over there. I don't know his last name; he never bothered to tell me when I came and joined him and Malik in their little group," the Sagess explained, continuously returning her eyes to the Assassin Cross in front of her, hair masking the Archer's face that he had slung over his back.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he doesn't exactly trust us yet. I've been with this group for a couple years now," Raeka said, shaking her head in deep thought, "and Malik has said his last name, but Recene hasn't. It's kinda like he's afraid to, that we might judge him for it. Or maybe he just doesn't have one. It doesn't surprise me, but why would anyone care if he never had one?"

"Maybe he's frightened he'll feel different."

"Oh, he's different, all right."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough, Cha-Cha." With a smile at her well picked nickname, Raeka looked forward as a few tents came into view, rather large but easy enough to carry between all of them, and a Peco tethered to a nearby tree, currently grazing for earthworms. "Well, this is our makeshift home."

"Ooh. It's very…nice."

"You were expecting a real house, weren't you?"

"Kind of." With blush creeping over her cheeks, Chayce looked up to the pretty girl. "I mean, I'm sure this is your home as much as any real house could be. But isn't it kind of weird…to be stuck with two boys?"

With a giggle, Raeka's smile widened as she said, "I figured you would ask about that." Her eyes followed to Recene for a moment, as he entered one of the tents, now cradling Alexalyn in his arms. "It is kind of awkward sometimes. Malik finds anything womanly disgusting or disturbing, though Recene is curious enough to ask questions, no matter how revolting it is to his gender. He's the better of the two, really."

"So, who is this Malik guy?"

"Malik is…a hot-tempered, arrogant jerk, so to say. He's the leader, well, usually. He's younger than Recene, and not as strong, though they're pretty equal, but Recene always has that advantage somehow."

"How old is Malik, then?"

"Malik turned eighteen a few months ago. Recene is nearly nineteen now. Actually, in a few days, he will be. I'm already making something for him that I hope he likes. He's hard to think for, though, since he's a lot more calm and collected, so it's hard to understand what he's really like. We'll go with…_mysterious_."

"Oh." Chayce glanced towards the tent Recene had just entered with uncertainty. "So, he's not a rapist?"

"A rapist? Valkyrie no! He's the exact opposite; he's a perfect gentleman. Malik wouldn't have cared if he saw either of you, but Recene came into action right when he saw you and your friend there."

With a rapid pace towards one of the two larger tents, as there were only three since one was smaller and for supplies, Raeka tapped on the flap, asking permission apparently for entrance.

"What," said Chayce with a rather blank look accustomed to her, "are you knocking for?"

"Permission, of course." Raeka saw a tall figure inside nod, and looked back towards Chayce, unzipping the flap and beckoning Chayce to follow. "Come on, he won't hurt you."

With a spring in her step, the Archer bounded forward as the Sage disappeared into the tent, the younger girl nearly slamming into the figure inside.

"Malik, no!"

Suddenly, Chayce realized exactly what was happening; the one dubbed Malik, easily recognized as a Stalker, had grabbed hold of her Archer collar, and was holding her a few feet above the tent flooring, darkened eyes of violet drilling into her own. Soft silver locks with thin highlights of chestnut fell to the small of his back, though a rubber band of black around his wrist probably told that his hair was either tied back or into a braid usually, though Chayce found it slightly amusing that he had a Cherry Hairpin threaded through his locks at his right temple, usually a hairpiece only for girls.

His garb was of original colouring, though his had a rather silver tinge to it, and the brown shirt underneath the small purple jacket all male Stalkers wore had been removed, showing his bare chest, as were the sleeves, making it only appear as a light lavender vest.

"Let her go!" Whipping out her Arc Wand, she held it threateningly, twirling it a few times at he side.

Malik ignored the Sage's orders, though Chayce thought of it as a game, as she swung back and forth, letting her legs occasionally smack him in the knees. With a rather grave expression, the Stalker pulled out a Grimtooth, holding it to her throat.

However, his expression soon grew flat and rather annoyed as Chayce just grinned at him, still swinging in his grasp.

"So, whatcha doin', Mal?"

"…Mal…"

"Don't like that name?"

"Don't call me Mal! You don't have permission to!" Watching her quiet up, Malik grumbled, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You do know what I'm doing isn't a game, right?"

"…Uuuh…Nope!"

"You idiot! You're just a naïve child! You didn't even realize it looked like I was going to kill you! Why are you here?" demanded he, addressing Raeka as she coughed quietly.

"Well, you see, we found her attached to a Peco by force. There was another girl, too. She looks about ready to become second-class. As you can see, Chayce—"

"Is that her name?"

"Yes. Chayce Adalwolfa."

"…Mm…" Setting her down softly, he sighed, crossing his arms across his lean chest. "Your name…means 'Hunter She Wolf', correct?"

"Does it?" asked Chayce, amazed. "Really? That's so awesome!" With a squeal of glee, she bounced out of joy, and as she did, Sage's hand gripped onto her shoulder with force that seemed rather unladylike as the hand pulled her behind Raeka, fending her off.

"Why are you protecting that stupid girl?"

"She's a Purifier, can't you tell!"

"…What, you can?"

"That Peco was inflicted with the plague! The disease we've been looking for!"

Suddenly, his interest caught grasp. "Did you destroy it?"

"Recene did, yes."

"Good. That's one down. But, how do you know she's a Pure?"

"She wasn't hurt, was she?"

"What does that matter?" inquired Malik, rather irritated. "Couldn't she be lucky?"

"She isn't lucky. She grew up in an orphanage. She has no parents. She has no life, and there hasn't been anything good in it."

"Hey, I have parents!" Chayce protested, shaking her head. "L-Like I said, Mizar and Ceres! They were my parents!"

"Who is this friend of hers? Where is this friend?"

"She's in the supply tent. Recene is tending to her now. She looks pretty—" With a glance over her shoulder towards the innocent eyed Archer, as Chantelle settled onto her head, meowing and purring, Raeka sighed, and gave a small smile, finding sudden reason to protect the little girl's feelings, to not cause her such sorrow as to hear the truth.

It may have not been the right thing, to lie about such a very important thing, but the Sage couldn't help it; she didn't want to see the little one begin to fuss and sob.

"Pretty well off, for what she's been through."

"You mean, she's—"

"Yes, I believe so."

"…Well…see to that Recene takes care of her."

"All right. But meanwhile, can Chayce stay, please?"

"…I guess. But not for too long; we'll be pulling out in a day or two, and then she'll have to return to wherever she came from. We can't be babysitting a kid!"

"Thank you, Mal!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, Raeka pulled herself close to him in an embrace, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on his chest, nuzzling gently. However, Malik obviously became embarrassed, as he noticed Chayce's attention veer away from the cat, which stared blank eyed as well, and with a blush, pushed her gently away.

"Yeah, yeah, just get going. See if Recene needs any help. He's a good medic, but he's no Priest."

"All right." Pulling slowly away from the Stalker, Raeka took Chayce's hand and exited the tent, Chantelle yowling in protest as her rest was suddenly disturbed, being jostled about on top of Chayce's head, managing to sit right between the two Angel Wings for protection and holding.

Striding towards the supply tent, Raeka knocked once more on the tent flap, awaiting permission to enter.

After a few moments of waiting, a deep voice echoed out.

"Enter."

Obeying, Raeka, Chantelle, and Chayce slipped in, zipping up the tent before resting their eyes upon Alexalyn.

"She—"

"Her condition is relatively stable as of now, but it may change drastically overnight. I've done what is in my ability to; Valkyrie look upon us now that the child will live."

"She isn't a child, Recene. She's nearly my age."

"And I look upon you as a child as well, Raeka." Stepping aside as Chayce moved towards her best friend for a closer look, his eyes, hidden by bangs, settled onto the floor. "I look upon Malik as a child as well, but I look upon him as an infant for his recklessness and stubbornness of a bull."

Chayce gently pulled down part of the blanket, revealing that Alexalyn wore no Archer gear or clothing, except for her undergarments, the attire folded neatly beside her pillow. Thick, white bandages were bound around her thin waist, slightly damp with crimson droplets of blood that reminded Chayce of the red wine the Overseers often drunk at gatherings, getting tipsy and occasionally throwing tantrums at the silliest things, whipping the orphans from their clouded minds.

"S-So…She's going to be okay, right?" the Archer asked, gazing up to the Assassin Cross with large, grey eyes. "Right?"

"As I said, time will be the test. A few of her ribs are broken, and the wounds may not heal properly. Infection may break through the forces and bring their wrath, blotting the cuts with puss and inflammation. When that is to come, there may be internal damage. But if infection is to come, I will have to say, she has no chance of survival."

"B-But they're not here, are they?"

"No. They are not. There is still hope."

"I'm not a child, Recene. And Malik is nearly your age. You're the oldest, but I'm only about two years younger than you, because of your birthday."

"Ah, correct. It is rather…appreciative that one knows of my date of birth." With a soft smirk, he tossed his head, and for a split second, red eyes glowed softly before locks of hair masked them.

"Why do you speak so much like that?"

"How so?"

"You speak like a Bard. Like a poet, though not in a sing-song sort of tone."

"I have been accustomed to such tone of speech. And a Bard is relatively a poet; though Bards tend to sing our their poetry like elves."

Raeka blinked, puzzled. "There are no elves in Rune Midgard. Only elf ears. And they're fake."

"Ah, but is that true, little Raeka. Who else could have taught the Minstrels and Bards such beauteous words and melodies?"

"Um…Their Sensei?"

With a shake of his head, Recene curled his upper lip, emitting a chortle of laughter, fangs protruding from his jaws as he closed his lips once more.

"And that is why I look upon you as a child; you are so very naïve. You do not know of more than what you see. Perhaps that is of all Sage class? Of course, your reading skills are excellent, but not like those of Creators and Scholars. When you become a Scholar…soon, perhaps…you may inherit this ability to see farther. Not with enhanced eyesight…

"But with an enhanced mind." And with that, he bid the two farewell with an acknowledging nod, and left the tent to join Malik.

"What was all of that about?" asked Chayce, looking towards Raeka as Chantelle bored, dozing. "He does speak like a really smart person, though."

"Mm. Its just Recene's way of thinking. I've got a few questions for you, like why you were bound to a Peco."

She added, "And why you're in Game Master clothing, too."


End file.
